Love Sick
by FailingDemi
Summary: Ohtori Kyouya is suffering from a very bad case of love sickness, and he doesn't even know that he has it. So, the Host Club will follow him in a pathetic ninja get-up and maybe give him some love conseling...maybe. Let's see how they screw up. KyouKao.


A/N: Hehe...I'm just weird this way. YES, I'll update my other ficlets, but I just had the need to write this. -coughcoughhack-

My friend, Jazryha, on a forum, practically..force--ASKED me to write this, since the idea of having Kyouya love-sick was adorable. xD Haha. Ah wells...anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Unbeta'd.

* * *

Ohtori Kyouya couldn't help but glance at a certain light brown head nearby; he completely ignored the work at his hands, and ignored the unfinished sentence that was blinking on his laptop screen. He blinked, and quickly turned away, trying to focus on the task that he had ignored

Kyouya let out a sigh, and placed a hand on his forehead. His face was hot underneath his palm, and he swiftly closed his laptop. The second-year stood up from the host club's table and took along with him his notebook and laptop.

He was going to go home early.

Almost all heads were turned as the Shadow King packed away his things into his school case. Haninozuka Mitsukuni, or more so called Honey, stopped ranting about cakes and looked at his underclassman in concern. Morinozuka Takashi did the same.

Fujioka Haruhi, the commoner in the club, whispered something to Suoh Tamaki, the president. Two twins' eyes shifted to the intimidating boy, and Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru wondered where Kyouya was going.

The president rose from the velvet couches and hurried over to Kyouya's side with a curious look on his face. The blonde asked, "Kyouya? Where are you going? Are you not feeling well?"

"I…" His gray eyes started to wander over to the first-year boy who was playing as uke in the 'homosexual' relationship. Kyouya forced his eyes off the Hitachiin and back onto his best friend. "No, I…need to go home."

"Okay…" he said unsurely, as the boy stiffly made his way to the door. Kyouya walked out onto the halls, his cool hands went onto his forehead. It was really hot, it was in fact burning. Was he perhaps coming down with a fever?

Kyouya began to briskly walk down the halls, as he dug in his pockets for his cell phone. The raven head flipped it open and his thumb quickly pressed the pads to his phone. "Hello, Tachibana, can you send for the limousine to pick me up?"

There was a: "Yes, Kyouya-sama, right away."

Kyouya snapped the phone shut and noiselessly moved down the grand staircase illuminated by the large chandeliers hanging above. His shadow darted across the wide red carpeted steps.

His face was blazing red for some reason; Kyouya felt dazed, and his head was always occupied with that certain twin. What was it that made him think about _him_? Kyouya arrived at the outer gates of the school, and on cue a black car drove to the front.

"Kyouya-sama, welcome back from school," Tachibana, a man in a formal black suit, said, as he opened the passenger door. Kyouya nodded, acknowledging his formal greeting. His bag was taken by another body guard.

"Quite strange for you to call for pick-up at this hour, don't you have a club to go to?" Hotta asked, his sunglasses covering his questioning stare. Kyouya didn't answer but sat onto the leather seat in the car; the air conditioner rushed right at him, cooling his hot stature slightly.

The car started, and begun to roll on its wheels down the road; the destination automatically set on the Ohtori Estate. Kyouya's mind was fixed on a certain first-year Hitachiin, and he somehow couldn't figure out why that boy keeps popping up into his mind.

Is it that his inner mind is sending subconscious messages to him?

But for what?

Something that Kaoru owed or was it something else?

Kyouya couldn't think it out.

"Tachibana," he said, lifting his head from the leather cushions. His trusty companion gave a side glance at him in concern. Kyouya draped a forearm over his heated forehead and he said, "Take me to the hospital…please."

* * *

"Okay, Kyouya-sama," the doctor said, as he held a piece of paper in his hands. Kyouya was waiting patiently on an elevated metal bed, his two body guards stood outside of the room, peering in through the glass rectangle of the door. "You're definitely not getting sick…"

He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"And you don't have a fever," he said, before he placed the paper onto his clipboard. "However, your description about a burning heat and dazed status…is really not in the medical books. So, you're not coming down with anything. It's not really serious, but the dazedness problem may interfere with your life."

"I see," he said simply.

"Your face is burning however," the doctor said, as he gave a glance at Kyouya's cheeks. "I suggest you rest early tonight, and sleep with ice on your head if it can cool down that heat problem of yours."

The teenager slid off the metal table and grabbed his blazer that was sitting nearby. "Thank you for your time."

"Pleasure, Kyouya-sama," he replied before returning to his office. Kyouya sluggishly made his way to the door and opened it.

"How is it?" Tachibana asked. Kyouya shrugged and walked down the halls of the hospital wing.

"The doctor said that it wasn't of any problem…" Kyouya murmured; his hand was rubbing his chin. The two guards gave each other a concerned glance, before looking at Kyouya's back. "He told me to rest, and hopefully this goes away."

"If I may insert my two cents…" Hotta said, rubbing his bald head in thought. "You're not suffering from anything…serious."

Kyouya stopped and turned around slightly; red was burning at the edges of his cheeks. "I know that," he replied gruffly. The bald man in the black suit paused slightly, half-afraid to go on. "It may be an adolescent problem, and maybe it would help if you had a counsel—"

"Tachibana, Hotta," Kyouya said firmly. "This is only a small problem, not adolescence. I will do what I will to solve this on my own."

He turned around and walked away, leaving his bodyguards walking at a normal pace. Tachibana sighed as he ran his fingers through his gelled hair. "Kyouya-sama seems as though he doesn't want to admit this as a teenage problem."

"He may be smart, Tachibana," Hotta sighed, as he pulled off his sunglasses. He wiped the lenses against his black suit. "However, when it comes to love…it's just…instant denial."

"Wait, what?!" the other man exclaimed, as they walked achingly slow so the boy in front of them won't here. "Are you saying that…Kyouya-sama…is love sick?"

"Technically yes," Hotta whispered, when Kyouya shot them a questioning stare. "But with whom…I don't know."

"Come on," the Ohtori commanded. "You know very well that I don't have the keys to the car."

"Yes! Coming!"

* * *

'I'm not sick…it's a perfect 37 degrees Celsius,' Kyouya thought in his mind, as he read the thermometer for the ninth time. There was silence as he looked at the glass and mercury. 'But then I heard Tachibana saying something about 'sick'…'

True, he had picked up a few words from Tachibana's and Hotta's conversation, however the only words that he had heard were: Kyouya-sama is -- sick.

Kyouya tugged his blankets over his shoulders. If he was sick, he was determined to get rid of it by pulling all heaps of different materials onto his body. Heck he even lugged out his kotatsu and set the heating table in his room.

The raven-head slumped against the table, his head becoming level to his cup of steaming green tea—it might help him get rid of this 'sickness'. He watched the steam exit the pale cup.

'I wonder what Kaoru's doing now…'

He smacked himself in the face, and jabbed the classical thermometer back into his mouth. He cursed himself for even thinking about Hitachiin Kaoru. After a moment of burying himself underneath silk blankets, and after a moment of sitting in a very warm kotatsu—

Kyouya pulled out the thermometer—

'It's 37 degrees Celsius…nothing's wrong with me,' Kyouya concluded. He slumped against the table, sighing. 'Why was Kaoru at the second-year building this morning?'

BAM.

His head made contact with the table. 'I will not think of him!' he growled to himself. The Ohtori's head shifted; Kyouya's hand grabbed the hand mirror lying on the wooden table. Kyouya pulled it up to see his flustered face. 'I'm not sick…but my face is all red…'

He chucked the mirror off the table and it bounced off a metal cabinet.

'What is the meaning of this?!'

Peeking from the crack of the door, Hotta and Tachibana watched as Kyouya took his temperature again…for…the eleventh or twelfth time. The two believed that this was all wasted effort…for it was an adolescent problem…something that Kyouya could probably never understand.

There was a while when Kyouya dazed out. And then his face became redder. After watching their master pound his head endlessly onto the kotatsu, Tachibana and Hotta believed that Kyouya would go mad if this problem wasn't fixed.

They pulled away from the door, closing it slightly so as not to have him realize that they were peeking into his room.

"Kyouya-sama…is so…weird sometimes…" Tachibana said slowly. The image of Kyouya ramming the table was still fresh in his mind. Oh the horror…what if their master DOES go mad? Just think! "He's too prideful to ask for counseling. I don't think he even knows he's in…" His voice dropped, and he mouthed noiselessly, "Love."

"Yeah, that's true," the bald man agreed, sighing as well. "It'll be a matter of time before his friends at school will know something is wrong. And knowing how eccentric Kyouya-sama's best friend is, he'll probably solve it."

"I see…" Tachibana agreed. He turned back to the door, after hearing the noise inside go quiet. He opened the door to see Kyouya taking his temperature once more.

'I'm perfectly fine, nothing to worry about,' Kyouya assured himself, as he placed the stick onto the table. He stood up from the table, grabbing his infinite amount of blankets with him, he traveled to the bed. Kyouya did have some difficulties with dragging all the sheets onto the bed (for some were silk blankets and silk was very heavy).

Kyouya laid down, plucking a bag of ice off the bedside table and putting it on his head.

"Tachibana," he called out.

"Yes?" he asked, opening the door after several seconds. Kyouya's obsidian eyes wafted to the figure of his bodyguard, the look on his face had told Tachibana the unspoken command. He bowed slightly, closed the lights and door after saying: "Good night, Kyouya-sama."

* * *

Ring.

Ring.

Gray eyes popped open to see the blaring light of a cell phone. He sat up from his large bed, the bag of ice slid off his forehead. He was staring at it sleepily. Who the hell was calling this late at night?

Ring.

Ring.

Kyouya sighed, and he flipped it open.

"DEAR OKAASAN! ARE YOU OKAY?! I HEARD THAT YOU WENT TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT AFTER THE HOST CLUB! DID THE TEA MAKE YOU ILL?! OR DID HONEY-SEMPAI'S CAKES TOO UPSETTING FOR YOU STOMACH—"

"Tamaki," he seethed. "You idiot! Why the hell would you call me up at the dead of night?! Wasn't your sleeping policy at ten?!"

"THEY ARE TEN!"

A vein popped, and Kyouya barked: "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CALL ME UP THIS LATE?! YOU ARE INDEED A STUPID, STUPID HEAD!!"

"WAHHH!! OKAASAN CALLED ME A STUPID, STUPID HEAD!!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!" And more veins popped on his head. His yelling had indeed called a commotion. There were stomps outside of his room, and the door opened quickly. Security guards quickly filed in, flicking open the lights to his room.

He was blinded for a short while, but his ears were ringing loud and true because of Tamaki's unnecessary yaps.

"OKAASAAN! HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN?! WERE YOU OKAY TODAY?! YOU HAVE BEEN TO THE HOSPITAL, DEAR MOTHER!!"

Kyouya closed his eyes and grumbled: "Bye."

"HAVE YOU FALLEN ILL?! I DO CARE FOR YOU, DEAR KYOUYA!"

"Bye."

"WAIT! DON'T HANG UP—"

**"BYE."**

Beep.

Kyouya fell back onto the pillows, and pulled the bag of ice onto his head. His face felt like burning into flames. His gray eyes went to the bodyguards, and he threw the cell phone down onto the floor.

"Throw that hideous thing away, and get me another one by tomorrow."

"Ah, yes, Kyouya-sama," a man said and he knelt down to pick up the phone on the carpeted floor. As that particular man walked out of the room, the rest of the crowd slowly dispersed, only leaving two of his trusted guards: Tachibana and Hotta.

"Kyouya-sama, if I may say," Tachibana said politely. "Your…face is very red. Do you require more ice?"

"Gladly, Tachibana," he mumbled, throwing his forearm over his eyes. He felt like his face was on fire; and according to his guards, his face was…inflamed with red. Hotta gave the young teenager another glance before exiting the room; his hand shutting the lights to the room.

Kyouya couldn't understand what the hell was happening to him. His obsidian eyes were staring straight up at the ceiling, and he pondered about…a certain fellow member. He couldn't understand why he always thought about Kaoru.

It was Kaoru this, Kaoru that—

Heck even in his dreams there were _Kaoru!_

That Hitachiin never left his thoughts, and never before haunted him as much as now. Slowly, his thoughts floated to Nekozawa, that curse-casting senior, and he made a mental note to kill him if he had inflicted him with such a status.

Kyouya grumbled. He shut his eyes, and allowed the remaining ice to numb his skin.

The next day, with no doubt, he will murder twice.

* * *

--Next Day

"Gahh! Okaasan! What in the world happened to you?!" Tamaki gasped, his hands fluttering to his face. Kyouya glared in annoyance. "Kyouya! What happened to your face!" He made his point by jabbing at Kyouya's head.

True, people, _true._ For once in his life, Kyouya was wearing a mask.

His face was burning red underneath the white cloth; he gave a deadly glare at Tamaki, before he whacked the second-year with his case. "You're awfully noisy this morning, Tamaki," he growled.

The blonde crouched in his corner, tears streaming down his face. A large bump had made its home on his head.

Oh, how pitiful.

'God, how stupid,' he cursed in his head, making his way down to his first class. Surely if he was contagious then…he may inflict this illness towards other students, and he surely doesn't want that. Heads in the second-year building turned to see Kyouya walk down the hall.

As if he was contagious, which he probably was, people moved far from him. Tamaki, that stupid idiot, bounced after Kyouya, saying something like: "Shall I take you the infirmary?! Are you feeling bad in any way! Without doubt, your sickness may interfere with your school work! Kyouya, are you listening—?!"

And the Ohtori snapped.

**WHAM.**

His rather heavy bookcase slammed into Tamaki's head, leaving the poor guy twitching on the floor. The Shadow King stomped away, murmuring obscene curses that I dare not repeat in this fic.

Tamaki twitched five or six times before he jumped onto his feet, miraculously healed, and fell in pace with his 'sicken' friend. He proclaimed with eloquent hand gestures, "Kyouya, my friend, if you are not feeling well, I will gladly take you to the infirmary—"

"No need."

The Suoh felt put off, but persisted. "But you might faint! Look at your face!"

"I don't feel dizzy," Kyouya hissed, his nasty scowl hidden by his white mask. His eyebrow twitched, yet Tamaki didn't heed it. "And I can't rip off my face and look at it."

"Nay! Nay! I was talking about a mirror!" Tamaki exclaimed, as he waved his hands around energetically. He dug in his bag to fish out a delicate looking compact. "Here—"

**"Give that to me and I'll break it with my face."**

Tamaki froze at Kyouya's threat. His hands were cradling the compact protectively; if his best friend broke the mirror, then he would never be able to look at himself again!

Hey…wait a minute. Did Kyouya just say he'd break it with his face?

Okay, _anyways_—!

The Shadow King left his annoying friend standing in the middle of the hall, and he stalked to his homeroom class; his hands were in his pockets, and his face was burning to a degree that he just wanted to smack his face with an ice slab or something.

The blonde thawed from his frozen state and caught up with the grumpy Ohtori, still unaware that Kyouya wanted to kill him. "But Okaasan! Whatever happened to your face? Have you painted your face red with blush from your sister's—"

"NO. I. HAVEN'T. AND. I. DON'T. STEAL. FUYUMI-SAN'S. MAKE-UP!"

Now people were staring weirdly at him, and the glasses-wearing boy whipped around, ignoring all the jabbers that he was getting from his…oh-so annoying friend. Kyouya stomped into the classroom, slamming his bookcase onto his desk, and he plopped down into the wooden seat.

Tamaki hovered by the door, fearfully staring at Kyouya from a distance. Is the boy ill or whatnot? He was truly…_truly_ wondering if Kyouya was sick. Although the raven-head claimed that he wasn't sick…

A stupid guy, other than Tamaki, walked to Kyouya.

"Ohtori, are you—"

"I'm not sick and it's not make-up!"

And the guy walked away, disturbed beyond all reason.

Tamaki scratched his chin thoughtfully. Kyouya wasn't one prone to sickness. His family business was in charge of medical things! So Kyouya _can't_ get sick, it's just basically against ALL laws of physics! The blonde tried to figure another reason why the Ohtori was red in the face—

"Milord."

"Wait, wait, my fellow classmate—…KAORU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He asked, grabbing the shoulder of the light-brown head Hitachiin. Tamaki madly shook the twin, "Kaoru, you should be in your building! Not here!"

"I know, milord," he droned, pushing himself out of Tamaki's grasp. Kaoru smoothed his blazer, and he said. "I'm just here to tell you that I can't attend the Host Club—"

"What? Have you fallen sick?! Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No," he impatiently countered. Kaoru's eye twitched once. "My okaasan just…needs me for something…afterschool…so for this week…I'm out."

"Ah…I see," Tamaki hummed, rubbing his chin. He placed his hand on top Kaoru's mass of gelled hair. "Good job for summoning the courage to find your way here, my fellow subject! You are dismissed for a week!"

"Whatever," he sighed. Kaoru turned slightly, before his hazel eyes landed on the Ohtori sitting in his desk. "Eh? What happened to Kyouya-sempai?"

"Sick," Tamaki replied simply. Kaoru shrugged, and turned around, leaving. The blonde's eyes scrutinized Kyouya's figure, and he found out that the raven head's eyes lost its usual sharpness. It had dulled down to a degree that it was nothing more than light gray, his orbs watching Kaoru as he left.

Oh.

Tamaki's eyes widened.

_Ohh._

'He's—'

* * *

"LOVE-SICK I TELL YA!! LOVE-SICK!!" he bounced around the host club, fire passionately blazing in his eyes. The other club members stared at him, as Tamaki did cart wheels…or attempted to.

"Wait…love sick?" the other twin asked. He scratched his dyed black hair, and gave Tamaki a bored look, he scoffed, "Kyouya-sempai isn't one to love, you know, milord…"

"But he's _obviously_ love sick!" Tamaki objected.

"Wait, a minute…" the cross-dresser said before Tamaki and Hikaru could hurl retorts back and forth. Haruhi massaged her temples, and she said slowly, "Kyouya…sempai…is in love with…exactly who…?"

There was silence as all of the four members, Haruhi, Hikaru, Honey, and Mori stared at Tamaki for the answer.

Dot. Dot. Dot.

Silence.

A paper ball rolled by.

Tumbleweed.

(Dammit, just speak, Tamaki!)

"Okay! I'll say it to you!" the president gave in, sighing. He motioned the club closer to him; he whispered in a barely audible voice: "Kyouya…is in love…with…Ka…o…ru…"

_5 minutes later…_

"Wait…what?" Hikaru sputtered; his hazel eyes were wide in disbelief. He must have heard wrong! "You can't say that Kyouya-sempai likes Kaoru!"

"No! You got it all wrong, Hikaru! KYOUYA **LOVES** KAORU!"

"Isn't it the same thing?!"

"NO. KYOUYA LOVES, not _like_, KAORU!"

Hikaru clamped his hands over his ears and shook his head madly, "LALALALALA! I. CAN'T. HEAR. YOU! HAPPY THOUGHTS!! NO LIES ABOUT KYOUYA LIKING KAORU GOING INTO MY EARS! LALALALALA! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY! THE SUN IS AT THE PEAK OF EXPLOADN'!"

"It's not a lie!" Tamaki cried. "AND KYOUYA LOVES KAORU!!"

"No! I don't believe you!" Hikaru denied, trying to shut off the annoying blonde's shouts.

"Believe me! It's **KyouKao! KyouKao! KyouKao**—"

"SILENCE!!" a small blonde cried, whacking both arguing teenagers with his Usa-chan. Honey landed on his feet from his previous airborne move, and he lectured them: "It's not likely that Kyou-chan likes Kao-chan. Even I don't believe it, because Kyou-chan is very serious! He can't just fall in love very quickly!"

"So it's impossible for Kyouya-sempai to like my brother," Hikaru concluded, crossing his arms as he stuck his tongue out at Tamaki.

"But, we wouldn't know!" Honey said, continuing off where he was. Hikaru deflated slightly and Honey waggled his finger at the four hosts. "Let's follow Kyou-chan and Kao-chan for the week! Kyou-chan isn't coming to the club, isn't he? And Kao-chan has something to do afterschool, so let's follow them!"

And that was the only thing not concerning cakes and bunnies that came out from Honey's mouth.

* * *

A/N: That's bad cliffhanger...but I was just merely impatient. Don't worry...the next chapter, I'll provide a killer cliffhanger that's gonna make you wanna grab your pitchforks and stab me! -grin- (..I don't think that's a good idea...)

_And for my shameless advertising! (You'll be seeing me put up the SAME thing, cus I'm lazy. -Hehehe...-_

_Anyways. Guys. I shall ask a really **big** favor from you. Can you guys click on my name, and read what is listed at the very top? There's a linky to a Ouran forum that I helped make, and it would completely make me happy if some people joined it and post regularly. There's a cool way of RPGing too! Canon characters can be played, and the way its organized it really awesome, so check it out please! It's not like I'm forcing you to join-- -COUGH**JOINDAMMIT**COUGH- So yeah! -innocent smile-_

_Oh. And please be active._

_--End of Shameless ads._

Until later,

--Demi-kun.


End file.
